In Good Time
by Tears-For-Fears
Summary: Someone tries to get Jude and Tommy back together after being apart for 4 years, but will old habits get in the way?
1. Hey Jude

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show.**

**Chapter 1: Hey Jude**

It was the middle of August, and Tommy was at a pool party with Chloe Roberts, his client for the past 3 years or so. Like Jude, Chloe was trying to get the cover for a magazine, only this time there were no drunk sisters, jelous best friends, or phsyco barbies. One thing was still the same, though: a manager who hated her and her producer with a passion. Tommy looked over at Chloe. "You ready?" She nodded.

"Yeah. I think."

"Good enough for me." They entered the party and saw the exact same site that Jude and Tommy had seen nearly 5 years ago: a giant pool in the middle, people who looked like cut-outs from a Phat Farm add. But one person in particular caught his eye. A girl sitting near the back with amazing red hair. Tommy's jaw dropped. He looked over at Chloe. "Follow me. I've got someone you might want to meet." She shrugged.

"Whatever." He led her to the back by the pool, where the girl was sitting with her eyes closed. He went in front of her.

"Hey, could you move? You're blocking out the sun," She said. Tommy frowned and looked behind him, wincing at the sudden beam of light. He turned to face her again.

"Jude?" She opened her eyes and gasped as she saw the man before her.

"Oh my god. Tommy?" He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, it's me. Been a long time, girl. How've you been doing?"

"Good. The new album just got out last week." He sat down next to her, motioning for Chloe to do the same.

"Yeah, I heard. Nice work, girl. One of your best yet." Chloe nudged him in the elbow and he looked at her. "Oh, right. Jude, I've got someone for you to meet." He motioned towards Chloe. "Meet Chloe Roberts, she's the person i've been working with for the past few years." Jude looked at her and raised her eyebrows.

"Trying to win the cover, huh?"

"Uh, yeah, actually. How did you know?" Jude smirked.

"I had to do the same thing when I was 15." She held out her hand. "Jude Harrison." Chloe smiled and shook it.

"Nice to meet you." Just then, Georgia came up to Jude.

"Jude, you're on in 5." Jude nodded. "Oh, hi, Tom. Good to see you again." He nodded.

"Good to see you, too." Georgia walked away and they turned their attention back to Jude, who was getting up.

"Well, see you around. They want me to perform one of my old songs, so I really have to go." Tommy nodded.

"Nice to see you again, girl." Jude nodded and went away, up to the stage at the adge of the yard.Chloe followed her and watched as she began to play.

"She's pretty good." She said, turning to Tommy.

"Yeah, she is." She noticed he was still staring at her and looked from her to him. She smirked.

"Let me guess, old girlfriend you're still in love with?" Tommy sighed and looked down.

"Man, I wish she could've been my girlfriend." She gave him a sympathetic look.

"What happened?" He shook his head.

"She was too young," He said while walking away. Chloe looked down, feeling guilty for bringing this up. She silently swore to herself that she would find a way to get them together, and possibly find out the history between them.

**A/N: R&R. I mean it. Lol.**


	2. Count On Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show.**

**Chapter 2: Count On Me**

She just watched him walk away, pain taking over him as a few tears began their way down his face. She felt sorry for him; they had become pretty close in the past 3 years and she considered him like her older brother. She knew there was something about him that made him uneasy, especially when she showed up with one of her boyfriends, but she never suspected it would be something like this. She shook her head. She knew exactly what she had to do. The next day she burst through the doors of G-Major, not stopping for anything until she saw Kwest, Tommy's best friend, sitting in one of the chairs. She went up to him. "Kwest!" He looked up and smiled.

"Hey, Chloe. Congrats on getting that cover." She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"That's not important right now. I need you to tell me something." Kwest raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah?"

"Tell me about Tommy and Jude Harrison." Kwest's eyes widened in horror.

"Whoa! Tommy and Jude? Why do you need to know about that? That happened 4 years ago." She sighed.

"I know, but while we were at the party we sort of ran into her and Tommy introduced me and-"

"Wait a minute," Kwest cut her off. "Jude was at the party?" She nodded. Kwest scoffed. "Figures. She totally lost it after--" He stopped himself after thinking about what he was going to say. "You know what? Fine. You really want to know the whole story?" Chloe grinned.

"Definetely." Kwest sighed and got up.

"Fine. Follow me. This is going to be a very long day." She stood up and Kwest led her to an old studio in the back of the building. She had been there before and knew this was a place where almost no one ever goes. He opened a door and led her out into an allyway. "Sit," He commanded her. She obeyed and Kwest sat beside her. He let out a deep breath. "Ok, here goes. First off, I didn't drag you to this alley for no reason, in case you're wondering. This happens to be where the story starts off..."

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short. R&R.**


	3. Unsweet 16

**A/N: This chapter is just a run-through of what happened on Jude's 16th birthday party, told, of course, by Kwest. The next chapter is when the story really starts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show.**

**Chapter 3: Unsweet 16**

"See, it was Jude's 16th birthday party and Jude had just gotten the heartbreak of a lifetime."

"Hmm. Pleasant. Was it by Tommy?" Kwest looked up.

"What? No." He thought for a minute. "Well, in a way, yes. But not at first." Chloe gave him a kind of look that said 'what the hell are you talking about?'

"You're kinda losing me here, man." Kwest nodded.

"Sorry.Maybe I should explain this more."

"That would be nice."

"Anyway, as you know, it was Jude's 16th birthday party. Her boyfriend, Shay, had been on tour and was coming back to see her for her birthday. She got a call from him at the party and saw him standing away from the crowd, so she went to talk to him. When she got there, he started flipping out saying something about a picture. She asked him what he was talking about and, well, to put a long story short he was cheating on her with her worst enemy, pop-princess wannabe Eden. She stormed off in tears and he followed her, right into the middle of the party, no less." Kwest stopped and shook his head, laughing. "What a moron."

"Get on with it!" Kwest backed up, looking at her like she was a dog about to attack him.

"S-sorry. Anyway, that's when Tommy came in. Jude was at about the center of the room when Shay came in and grabbed her. She managed to shove him off into a table, nearly crashing into a waiter herself. She ran off and into this alley. She was actually stading where you're sitting right now." Chloe looked down at the floor and then up at the railing, imagining the girl she had met standing over it crying. Kwest smirked. "And to make matter worse it was, of course, raining." She looked back at him.

"Raining? Are you making this up?" Kwest shook his head and held up his hand.

"All completely true, I swear." Chloe nodded.

"Ok. You were saying?"

"Tommy had obviously seen where she had rushed off to, because he followed her. He went out into the alley, not caring that it was raining, and over to Jude. He put his coat over her shoulder and leaned on the railing next to her, trying to comfort her. He was probably the last person she wanted to see, however."

_Flashback_

_Tommy looked at Jude. "Look, for what it's worth, Shay's a kid. And an idiot. And he just made the wrong choice." Jude looked at him._

_"It's not worth much coming from you." Tommy looked hurt._

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_

_"I'm so tired of falling for guys that don't fall back. It hurts."_

_"Jude, I-" Jude cut him off._

_"You all say the nicest things, 'You're so great, you're so nice,' but none of you wanna date me. So you wanna help me, Tommy? Tell me what I do wrong. Tell me why i'm so easy to give up, and then maybe I can fix it." Tommy looked up and turned to face her._

_"You are asking-the wrong-guy." With that he grabbed Jude by the shoulders, pulled her to him and kissed her. Hard and passionately. He pulled away and kept her in his arms for a split second before someone came opened and closed the door. He looked at her. "You should go, Jude." _

_"Tommy, don't."_

_"Go. I'll be there in a minute." She nodded and left Tommy in the alley with his face in his hands._

_End of flashback_

Kwest sighed. "That was it. He made her forget it ever happened."

"That's it? That's the reason they've been apart for 4 years?" Kwest shook his head.

"I never said that. There's actually way more to this story, but that's pretty much how it all started. Jude swore to herself that she would never let him do anything like that again..."

**A/N: R&R. Just so you know, there is no SadieTommy or JudeJamie in this fic. At all.**


	4. Save Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or Jet.**

**Chapter 4: Save Me**

"That is until it came time for her first tour." Kwest looked around. "Hmm. Maybe we should move for this part of the story." Chloe raised her eyebrows.

"Not to another alley, I hope." Kwest shook his head.

"No. This part calls for a completely different setting."

"Where?" Kwest grinned.

"Tommy and Jude's old studio." They got up and Kwest led Chloe out of the alley and over to studio B, a studio that she had seen being used. The only time she had ever set foot in that studio was when she was trying to find a freind of hers who was recording in there, and in the 4 years she had been there, she had never seen Tommy go in. She looked around.

"Wow, they used to work here?" Kwest nodded.

"Yep. Me, Jude, and Tommy. We used to stay locked up in this same studio all night just to get one song right." He laughed. "I can almost hear them fighting over the melody. Anyway, take a seat. I'm sure you want to hear more." Chloe sat down and shook her head.

"Why are you taking me to different places to tell the story?" Kwest shrugged.

"It helps if you get a feel of where they were. Like I said, you can almost imagine it happening." She smiled.

"Yeah. It's kinda cool. It's like being on the set of a movie." He nodded.

"Anyway, let's get on with the story." She nodded and he pulled up a chair to sit across from her. "Ok, so Jude, Tommy, and I were at the studio recording. Jude had just showed Tommy the lyrics to her new song and as usual, he thought it was great. What did you expect, he was in love with her. She had written a song about Shay after the whole sweet sixteen thing, or 'unsweet sixteen' as we like to call it. The song was actually pretty good. I think there's still a copy of it somewhere; this studio doesn't get used much anymore, so there are probably alot of Jude's old songs still here from when she left," He said while digging around. "Ah, here it is." He handed Chloe the demo that had been hidden under the soundboard. "Never got a chance to let it out. It could've been a hit, too." She looked at the cd in her hands, confused.

"Rollover DJ?" Kwest smirked.

"Yep, that's the one. Jude wrote it after Shay asked her to come on tour with him. To call him out. Here, hand me the cd." She did as she was told, and Kwest put it in the cd player and pressed play. Moments later a steady rock beat filled the room followed by Jude's voice.

_Got your rhymes going round in my_

_head_

_got your supersonic beats mixin' up my_

_keds_

_so dance little dj come on_

_what's your name?_

_I wanna move but I don't feel right_

_'cause you've been playing other people's _

_songs all night_

_so tell me what you're trying to say_

_What's your name?_

_Hey rollover DJ_

_you're spinning away_

_on my time_

_Hey who cares what you play _

_say whatever you say, I don't mind_

_hey rollover DJ if you don't mind_

_Well I know that you think you're the _

_star_

_a pill poppin' jutebox is all that you are_

_so tell me it ain't that way_

_what's your name?..._

Chloe cracked up as the song came to an end. "She wrote that?" Kwest started laughing with her.

"Yeah, and Tommy has never liked a song more in his life." They laughed. "Anyway, when we finished the last part of the song, Jude and Tommy started talking. Jude was trying to talk Tommy into coming on tour with her. I knew she was gonna end up winning. He would do anything for her if she said it right. After a few minutes of arguing, Tommy finally agreed to go with her. Jude, of course, was ecstatic. They would get to be alone, well, with the exception of Jude's backup band, for 6 weeks. That's when everything went wrong."

_Flashback_

_Jude was getting ready to leave for the tour when Tommy came in. "Hey, girl. Getting ready?" She turned around and smiled._

_"Yeah. I'm almost done. What about you?" He nodded._

_"Same. Hey, uh, I got you something. For the tour." She stopped packing and looked up from her bags. _

_"Yeah?" He came closer to her and held out a guitar case. She opened it and gasped. Inside was a cheery red fender stratocaster, same one she had wanted. "Umm, wow, Tommy. Thanks. This is-- amazing." He smiled._

_"Yeah, I kinda saw you staring at it in a magazine and decided it would be the perfect going away present, so I got it for you." Jude smiled down at her new guitar._

_"Thank you so much. I love it." Tommy came closer to her._

_"Yeah, and I love you." Jude looked up at him._

_"Tommy-" Jude was cut off by Tommy's lips connecting with hers. She lost herself in the kiss for a split second before coming back to reality and pulling away from him. "Tommy, what was that?" Tommy looked down._

_"I don't know. I--it was a mistake. I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have done that. Please, can we just pretend it didn't happen?" Jude grew furious._

_"No, Tommy. We can't. I'm sick of pretending. It did happen and it did mean something. You can't keep doing this to me." Jude rushed out of her room and Tommy followed her._

_"Jude, please wait. You need to listen to me!" Jude turned back. _

_"No, I don't, Tommy. If you really loved me, you wouldn't have done that to me in the first place. Don't bother to come on the tour." She turned back around and stormed off. Tommy sighed and left. Jude ran inot her living room, sobbing. She fell against a large cabinet, causing the doors to come open. She looked behind her to see bottles of all types of alchohol. She reached up and took out a bottle. She opened it and took a sip. It was bitter, but she loved the burn it gave her. She finished the bottle hastily and pulled out another one. This went on until Jude had finished off 3 seperate bottles. She sat on the floor, tears still pouring from her eyes..._

**A/N: R&R.**


	5. The Last Song

**A/N: This is not the end of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show.**

**Chapter 5: The Last Song**

_She sat there, tears still pouring from her eyes until she feel to the floor, barely breathing. She didn't notice when someone knocked on her door a few minutes later. "Jude? Jude, are you in there? That's it, i'm coming in." The door opened and Tommy came in to see Jude passed out on the floor. He ran over to her and picked her up. He looked at her. She was unconcious and her skin was cold and even paler than usual. Worse than that, he noticed that she smelled strongly of alchohol. He looked around to see 3 empty bottles of vodka on the floor. He shook his head. "Jude, how could you do this to yourself?" He knew why. It was because of him. "Oh, Jude, i'm so sorry. I never meant to do this to you." He looked down at her and turned her to her side so she wouldn't choke. The last thing he wanted was for her to die because of him. "Jude, please. You need to wake up. You can't die. I love you. Jude!" He began to shake her violently. Nothing worked. He reached into his pocket for his cell phone before remembering that he had left it at his house. He wanted to strangle himself for being so stupid. "Hold on, baby girl. Everything's gonna be ok." He looked up to try and find a phone. There were none in sight. He was starting to break down. What if he couldn't save her life? He looked down at her, swearing that he would not sit there and let her die. He took her into his arms carefully and carried her outside when he was stopped by none other than Jude's best friend, Jamie. _

_"What the hell are you doing with Jude?" He simply walked past him._

_"I don't have time for this, Jamie.I know you don't like me but i'm not going to let Jude die just because you feel like fighting with me."_

_"Wait, die?" Tommy nodded while trying to sit Jude in his car. "How?"_

_"Alchohol poisoning. I came in and found her passed out next to 3 empty bottles of vodka. If I don't get her to a hospital soon, that's exactly what's gonna happen to her."_

_"Why didn't you call someone?"_

_"I tried. There was no phone. An ambulence wouldn't have gotten here in time, anyway. We have to take her to the hospital ourselves."_

_"Well, what do you want me to do?"_

_"Make sure she's still alive. Keep her sitting upright. Just do something. Come on. Help me get her in." They carefully put her in the car and sped off to the hospital. Tommy quickly looked from the road to her and back. "Jude, baby, you need to wake up. I love you." She suddenly began to stir._

_"Tommy?" She asked, her words slurred. He smiled down at her._

_"Don't worry, Jude. You'll be ok."_

_"D-don't go."_

_"Don't worry, sweetheart. I'm not going anywhere." Jude smiled and passed out once again. Tommy was beginning to get even more worried. He went faster. They got to the hospital and Tommy carried her inside while Jamie talked to the person behind the desk. They checked her in and rushed her into one of the rooms, leaving Tommy and Jamie to wait for news. Tommy just sat there staring at the walls, consumed with guilt. Jude, his Jude, could be dying, or even dead. And it was all his fault. Jamie left after a while saying that is mom would kill him if he was late and to tell Jude he was sorry he couldn't be there if she wakes up. He told him he would and Jamie was off. He stayed there all night and came back every day in case she might wake up._

_End of flashback_

"Well, needless to say, she did wake up. But it took a while. Of course, her tour was canceled and she was never quite the same, but she was still Jude. Tommy was still in love with her. After her parents found out about the whole alchohol poisoning; they'd been away, they were furious and blamed Tommy for getting their youngest daughter into this. They sent her to a different label, hoping she would never see Tommy again. That's when she really lost it.

_Flashback_

_Jude was just getting back from the hospital after a long month or so. She ran through the doors of G-Major, eager to find Tommy and thank him. She spotted him in studio B and ran up to him. "Tommy!" He turned around and she threw herself into his arms. He held her tightly, not wanting to let anything happen to her ever again. He owed her that much. He looked down at her._

_"Hey, girl. I'm sorry about what happened to you."_

_"Don't be. You saved my life, Tommy." She hugged him tighter. He smiled._

_"Yeah, i'm also the one who nearly ended it. Besides, Jamie did have something to do with it."_

_"Under your direction. Stop being so hard on yourself, Tommy. I forgive you." He smiled._

_"That's not like you. Have you been drinking again?" Jude laughed and shook her head._

_"No, i'm just thinking differently. I'm sorry I snapped at you. I just got tired of hearing things like that." He nodded._

_"I understand." Jude laughed again._

_"My parents must've freaked. What did they say?" Tommy's face darkened and he looked away. Jude frowned. "What?"_

_"Jude, actually, they blame me for all this. They want to move you to another label." _

_"What? No! I'm not going. I wanna stay with you. At G-Major." He shook his head._

_"I'm so sorry, Jude. But there's nothing I can do." Tears started to fall down Jude's face._

_"When do I leave?"_

_"Tomorrow. I'll miss you, Jude. I really will." She nodded._

_"Thanks. I'll miss you, too. I'd better leave." He reached up and moved her chin up with his hand._

_"I mean it, Jude. I'll never forget you." He reached down and kissed her passionately. He pulled away and looked at her. "Goodbye, Jude."_

_End of flashback_

"They never saw eachother again until the party yesterday." Chloe just sat there, dumbfounded.

"Wow. 4 years with that on their backs? That must have been hard on them." Kwest looked down.

"Yeah. Neither of them have been the same since. But, what can we do about it?" She looked up at him.

"I know what I can do." Kwest looked back at her.

"What?"

"I'm gonna get them back together. Whatever it takes." Kwest's eyes widened.

"Why? That's nearly impossible."

"'Nearly' being the operative word. Tommy's like my older brother. Besides, if he's depressed, my record's gonna suck." Kwest laughed.

"Yeah, it is." She slapped his arm.

"Thanks for telling me the story. I really needed to hear that." Kwest nodded.

"Anytime."

"So, you wanna help me?"

"What?"

"You wanna help me get them back together? It can't be that hard." Kwest sighed.

"I can't. I don't wanna interfere with their lives. Especially not with a past like that."

"Come on, Kwest. They'll love you if this works. Besides, they were meant for eachother. How hard could it be?"

"You have no idea."

"Please?" She pleaded. Kwest sighed again.

"Fine."

**A/N: R&R**


End file.
